El Rey, La Reina y El Héroe
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Sabes…. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que los demás y no me daba cuenta de que era un simple humano.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen Hiromu Arakagua. **__**Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores.**_

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a los hermanos Elric, mucho se podría decir. Las cosas cambiaron muy pronto, pero todos esos cambios fueron para bien. Al ser el Führer muchas responsabilidades estaban es mis manos. Los Ishvalanos vivían en paz y muy prósperos, algo muy bueno. Me había jurado a mi mismo que Ishval sería una ciudad prospera antes de que alcanzara mi mayor sueño. Lo conseguí. 

Algunas cosas dolorosas seguían saliendo a flote en mi memoria. El sentimiento de haberlo perdido a él. Hoy es un día muy emotivo para todos en el cuartel y había un gran alboroto en las oficinas, al parecer alguien venía de visita. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a los hermanos Elric después de tanto tiempo en mi oficina, aunque sus rostros no mostraban ninguna felicidad.

-Hoy es su aniversario –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que no olvidaría algo así. No se volvió a pronunciar otra palabra y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban sus restos. Gracia y Elysia ya se encontraban en el lugar junto con otros miembros del ejército. Los años pasan y varios de los rostros que se encontraban presentes eran prueba evidente de ello.

Todos tomaron su tiempo para hablar con él. Era algo que hacíamos todos los años, le contábamos nuestros buenos y malos momentos, como habíamos cambiado a medida que pasa el tiempo o cualquier cosa que queramos decirle. Para algunos podía ser doloroso ya que preferirían decírselo personalmente, pero tristemente eso no será posible.

Todos se habían marchado debido a que amenazaba con llover, solo quedaba yo o eso era lo que pensaba. Detrás de mí se encontraba ella, la persona que había jurado proteger mi vida sin importar lo que pasara, una mujer que me conocía perfectamente y ahora es mi esposa. Le sonreí tristemente y ella me sonrió de vuelta entendiendo que no sería fácil esta vez, que tendría muchas cosas que contarle.

Me acerque a su tumba y me arrodille sin importar quién me viera.

-No sé por dónde comenzar….pero creo que ya sabes muchas cosas, pero te las diré de todos modos. Elysia está creciendo, muy rápido a mi parecer, pronto comenzarán a gustarle los chicos y tener citas con ellos, pero no te preocupes que como su padrino me encargaré de alejarlos de ella. Gracia, bueno ella a pesar que ha pasado mucho tiempo se niega a rehacer su vida ya que siente que no te es fiel y que lastimaría mucho a Elysia, pero ha sabido cómo salir adelante. Los hermanos Elric, bueno, ellos ya consiguieron sus cuerpos de regreso aunque eso ya también lo sabes. Riza y yo decidimos dar el paso más importante en nuestra relación y por eso nos casamos hace un tiempo, ahora estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo. Espero no te moleste que le hable de ti como el héroe que fuiste, considéralo como otro honor de mi parte.

Sabes…. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que los demás. Pensaba que por mis logros estaba por encima de los otros, era cierto, miraba a las personas que me ayudaron por sobre el hombro como si no fueran nada, simples escorias. Comencé a perder confianza en mí ser interior, solo en ese entonces me comencé a dar cuenta que solo era un simple ser humano, pero pensaba que era como Ícaro, ¿Sabes quién es? No me importa si lo sabes te lo diré de todos modos. Ícaro era una persona que pensaba que podía tocar a Dios con sus alas de cera, pero cuando se acerco demasiado sus alas se derritieron y cayó al suelo como el simple humano que era. Es una historia similar. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas y comencé a cambiar mi forma de pensar, me costó mucho ganar otra vez la confianza de las personas, pero lo logre. Ahora cuando pienso en las cosas que hice me siento terrible, pero no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado, solo tenemos que seguir adelante sin mirar atrás –me puse de pie y pude sentir las lagrimas que podían caer por mi rostro. Levante mi rostro al cielo. Una lluvia amenazaba por caer – Lloverá.

-Mejor nos apuramos en llegar a casa antes que empiece a llover –Dijo Riza con esa encantadora mirada suya. Una de sus mejores elecciones había sido dejarse el cabello largo de nuevo. Miré por última vez la tumba de Maes y me dirigí a ella. El camino a casa fue algo muy silencioso pero no incomodo, nos conocíamos muy bien y a veces las palabras no eran necesarias. La ayude a salir del auto ya que era un poco dificultoso para ella, me dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio.

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tenía un rato hablándole a su vientre, esperando algún movimiento de nuestro primogénito, pero sin ninguna respuesta. Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi mente y comencé a recordar todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos y solo pude preguntarme a mí mismo ¿Qué es un rey sin su reina?, aunque no era una respuesta que quisiera sabes si eso significaba perderla a ella. La observé detenidamente y su mira se veía perdida, como si estuviera en lo más profundo se sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa, estás bien? –dije luego de un rato de estar en silencio. Sus ojos se posaron en mí mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No es nada, sólo pensaba en el momento en que me propusiste que fuera tu esposa –dijo con un tono emocionado causando que yo lo recordara también.

-Sabes, un rey solo se arrodilla por su reina, y eso lo sabes muy bien –dije para darle un cálido beso en sus labios.

-Sabes, hay algo que no hemos hablado –dijo con su seño fruncido.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunte extrañado.

-No hemos decidido el nombre para nuestro hijo –dijo un tanto angustiada.

-Tengo el nombre perfecto, claro si es que estás de acuerdo –dije luego de un incomodo silencio.

-¿Cuál es? –dijo con curiosidad.

-Maes, quiero que se llame Maes, claro, si estás de acuerdo –Sentí como me abrazaba fuerte del cuello y me besaba emocionada.

-Es el nombre perfecto, se llamará Maes. Claro que también si estás de acuerdo quiero que le contemos historias sobre su gran tío Maes Hughes –dijo con sonrisa victoriosa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –dije para luego besarla. Ella sabía muy bien el significado de esas palabras y me volvía a preguntar a mi mismo ¿Qué sería un rey sin su reina?

* * *

"Estoy favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración.

Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este Fic.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~


End file.
